


Tag Team Titfight! Kate Upton and Charlotte McKinney VS Anri Okita and Hitomi Tanaka

by NicoleSWrites



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleSWrites/pseuds/NicoleSWrites
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tag Team Titfight! Kate Upton and Charlotte McKinney VS Anri Okita and Hitomi Tanaka

**Kate Upton**

Age: 26 Height: 5'6" Weight: 141 lbs Bust: 34E

**Charlotte McKinney**

Age: 25 Height: 5'7" Weight: 145 lbs Bust: 32F

**VS**

**Hitomi Tanaka**

Age: 32 Height: 5'1" Weight: 110 lbs Bust: 32N

**Anri Okita**

Age: 32 Height: 5'6" Weight: 117 lbs Bust: 40JJ

Kate Upton and Charlotte McKinney are waiting in the arena when Hitomi Tanaka and her fellow AV actress Anri Okita emerge from the tunnel. The two Japanese beauties were in skimpy gold bikinis that barely contained their massive assets, while the blondes were in clothed in black and white. Hitomi and Anri strutted their way up the catwalk, their enormous Japanese juggs billowing as they walked. Both American girls were taller and weighed more than their Japanese opponents... but it was clear where the women of the east had the advantage, and it wasn't by a small margin either. Anri broke the stereotype of Asians having smaller tits than American girls, and even hers weren't as big as Hitomi's! Upton and McKinney watch them approach with heated glares, until Kate pops Charlotte an arrogant smile as she squeezes her breasts together with her arms.

“These chicks think they can own us on our home turf, Charlotte, let's show them the power of American tits!” Kate says, high-fiving her fellow blonde as Charlotte responds.

“I've never forced tits this big to submit - this is gonna be fun, Kate!" the blonde bombshell said back with an equally confident smirk.

The crowd roars in excitement at the upcoming clash of the titans as the two easterners walk all the way up to where Kate and Charlotte are waiting, stopping right in front of them with their hands on their hips. Doing her best to speak proper English, Hitomi says, “I think it's time you American girls were taught to respect our superior breasts. Don't you agree, Anri?"

Anri smiles at this and looks down at Kate’s cleavage before looking back up into the blonde's eyes and saying, “I almost feel bad with how small they are, Hitomi. I take Upton if it's okay with you? I've always wanted to see what the big talk is about these small tits of hers."

"Fine, I'll take the cheap knockoff," Hitomi says as she tries to suppress her laughter, while Charlotte's face flushes red with anger.

Kate and Anri face each other and Hitomi moves to stand in front of Charlotte. Ready to prove to the blondes their superiority, Anri slowly pulls off her bra and lets her gigantic melons bounce free, smiling at the look of shock on Kate Upton's face, the self-proclaimed queen of titfighting herself.. Anri's tits looked big to begin with, but free from the confines of her bra, they were simply enormous. The crowd went wild at the sight of them, and Kate, not about to be outdone at her own sport, ripped her own bra off next, exposing her big tits as well.

While Kate's were pretty large as well, the crowd clearly wasn’t as impressed with hers than they were with Anri's, and there was a shorter, quieter applause this time.. Anri smirked at Kate as she did a spin, her massive boobs jiggling with each movement, “Aw, looks like they like my tits better. I wonder why that is."

Kate, glaring at the Japanese bitch in front of her, turns her head to Charlotte and says, “Alright, let's show these bitches something, Lose your bra, Char, show off your mountains!"

“With pleasure,” says McKinney, as she teasingly removes her bra, letting her huge orbs out into the public eye. They wobble as she shakes her chest for the crowd, amping them up as she squeezes her big juggs proudly. The crowd’s excitement definitely rises again at the sight of the young model’s chest, getting a bigger applause than even Kate's famous rack!

Kate turns to the Japanese girls and says haughtily, “You hear that, girls? That's the sound a crowd makes when they see a REAL pair of tits!"

“If those are mountains, what would you call these then?” Hitomi asks, turning to face Anri as she too relieves herself of her overtaxed bra, her monstrous tits bouncing into view as Hitomi completely outboobs Charlotte's prized assets! The blonde turns red as once again, the cheering for the Japanese side of the titfight is much louder that even Anri's applause.

Both Kate and Charlotte cross their arms as they pout angrily. Anri and Hitomi exchange smirks as Hitomi shakes her massive breasts right in front of both American girls as the crowd continues to roar.

"Sorry, girls, but you can't beat these," Anri said as she grabs Hitomi's right breast in her hand, barely able to cover half of the massive globe with her palm, "Hitomi was bigger than both of you when she was in middle school - you girls have no idea what you're getting into here."

"We'll see whose beat whose. Alright, Charlotte, let's kick these bitches' asses!" Kate yells back over the roar of the crowd as she puts her bra back on, not one to bare herself and, truth be told, out of mild envy.

Anri did the same, wanting to be on equal footing with Upton to make the match as even as possible. With the talking done on both sides, each pair of women take a step toward their opponent as they each press their chests together! Kate's black top clashed with Anri's gold one as they shoved their juggs together, while Charlotte and Hitomi mashed their own big, bare breasts together with two resounding slaps of tit meeting tit.

The crowd gasps as Kate pushed her chest into Anri's massive melons, expecting tits so big to offer little resistance to her firmer beauties. Kate was confident as their breasts slammed together, knowing few women could compete with her self-proclaimed, perfect peaks! To her immense surprise, however, the massive bust of the Japanese bitch was just as firm and unyielding. Okita smirked at the look of shock on Kate’s face as the blonde gritted her teeth.

“They're a lot bigger up close, aren't they?” asked the brunette as she pushed back against Kate's valiant efforts, and to her pleasure, Kate’s tits buckled as they were pressed back into her own chest, "Come on, 'Titfight Queen', show me what you've got!" she taunted.

"You asked for it!" Kate grunted back and, with a deep breath, arched her back as her double Ds stopped Anri's huge bosom dead in its tracks, slowly pushing the Asian's big juggs back to even as the latter offered a look of genuine curiousity. Never before had her breasts been stopped, much less turned back in a titfight!

But now Kate had the herculean task of keeping them there! She ducked her head and refused to yield to the Asian's hungry rack, giving it all she had as she fought to keep Anri's big juggs at bay! Anri herself found herself straining against Upton's smaller girls, to the shock of both women. She had expected a cake walk but was amazed that a pair of DDs could be so formidable.

Still, Anri's tits were threatening to swallow Kate's whole as the blonde gritted her teeth, amazed by the power of this Asian juggernaut. Anri leaned over more, putting even more of her tit weight against Kate's bosom as the latter groaned. Yet his time... something was different. The more Anri thrust her breasts into Kate Upton's defiant rack, the more her enormous whoppers were squashed flat as they tried to push against the blonde's deceptively-strong pair.

Anri's tits ballooned outwards as they pressed against Kate's, while Kate's themselves maintained their large, round shape. "Your tits may be bigger than mine... but they're not _stronger_ than mine...!" Kate hissed, her legs digging into the mat as she poured even more effort into pushing back Anri's monstrous globes. Anri now trembled with exertion, as, to the shock of the entire crowd watching them, her JJ cups were slowly being shoved backwards by Kate's smaller but firmer breasts!

"What the...?" Anri said in disbelief as she saw her monstrous bosom beginning to be turned back by another pair - a first for the Asian goddess!

It was a true display of David vs Goliath as Kate slowly turned back Okita's much bigger rack as the busty Asian gritted her teeth and was forced to take a step back... then another. The crowd was on their feet watching their queen taking on a rack almost double size her size...

...and winning!

_Meanwhile, with Charlotte and Hitomi..._

As Charlotte slammed her big tits up against Hitomi's massive mountains, the blonde fared a lot worse than Kate as she found her breasts completely engulfed by Hitomi's soft, but massive chest. The crowd had never seen Charlotte's breasts disappear like this before, and the match was only just beginning! Unlike Kate and Anri's shoving match that was happening concurrently, the fight between the bigger titted ladies was a lot more rough. Charlotte backed off immediately, rebounding off the ropes and coming back at Hitomi with a double tit uppercut into the underside of the Asian's substantial steamrollers.

Much to her shock, Charlotte's most powerful attack, which had felled many of her opponents in previous titfights, had barely dented Hitomi's massive mounds. The audience was stunned as the Asian's juggs barely even wobbled!

Not wanting to appear deterred, Charlotte continued to pound away at Hitomi's monstrous boobs with everything she had in her tank. She slammed both of her breasts against the side of Hitomi's right knocker, which caused the enormous boob to jiggle ever so slightly. She repeated the attack against Hitomi's left this time, with the same results. Charlotte failed to make the much more buxom Asian so much as grunt in response to her all-out assault.

“Is that the best you've got?" Hitomi taunted as she too swung her heavy knockers into the side of Charlotte's tits. McKinney let out a gasp as she staggered back from the force of the blow. Charlotte's tit slams caused some movement in Hitomi's massive breasts, but not that much.

The first couple of hits were just strong enough to make Hitomi's cans quiver slightly, but every hit after that barely even moved the Asian's huge heavy tits.

“I hear so much about you back in Japan, but it turns out you're even weaker than Kate! You get so offended by being called the 'next Kate Upton', but that's better than being called the 'one-and-only' Charlotte McKinney! You need to be knocked off your high horse, my dear, and it looks like only I have the weaponry to do so."

The tit-on-tit warfare continued as Charlotte immediately lunged forward again, thrusting her enviable jugs forward into a fleshy collision with Hitomi's generous globes. THUMP. Charlotte had hoped Hitomi would finally go down hard from such a colossal titslam, but the annoying Asian remained standing, hardly even budging from her post.

Their huge cannons fought for dominance, first one thrusting and the other blocking, then the second attacking and the other defending. They banged their tits together over and over, neither pair able to gain the upper hand as each woman stubbornly refused to give up any inches to the other. But after a few minutes of relentless tit bashing, McKinney's legs soon began to quiver slightly.

The moment was fleeting, but it brought gasps from the American side of the crowd when they saw their beloved blonde bombshell falter. Charlotte struggled to hold her ground, forcibly pushed backwards as Hitomi's enormous knockers began to mushroom against McKinney's puppies, surrounding Charlotte's and slowly, but surely, overwhelming them as the American onlookers watched horrifyingly.

_Back with Kate and Anri..._

"No one's ever made me work like this before...” Anri whispered to Kate, impressed by the blonde's big-jug power, letting out a primal roar as she arched her back out against Upton's double Ds, her ginormous globes threatening to swallow them whole as Kate simply groaned in response.

The entire crowd was at their feet as Kate's head pitched back as the blonde's proud boobs struggled desperately under the intense weight of Anri's destroyers. Both pairs are struggling in an epic battle and Kate’s breasts slowly begin to mushroom out, being pushed deeper and deeper into her own chest. Kate cries out loudly as she watches her twins being crushed by Anri's titanic twins. but she's making the bitch work for every inch!

"...but don't think for a second that it's going to change a thing!" said the Asian with a hiss.

"I'm so close... Come on, Kate... Come on..." the blonde tried to encourage herself as she fought to ward off Anri's epic bosom. Okita puffed out her chest and Kate was dismayed as her boobs were suddenly being pressed backwards, forcing her off balance as she was forced to retreat about half a dozen steps back towards the ropes. But then with another loud grunt, she once again stopped the Asian's sudden advance for but a second, but the black haired beauty continued to thrust out her heavy honkers. "Gawd, this bitch has some heavy boobs....” Kate mumbled to herself as she found her legs slowly sliding backwards while Anri began to smirk ever slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Kate thrust out her chest as well, and, with a loud grunt, stopped Anri's momentum as both pairs mushroomed together, Anri's cleavage practically touching her chin as both women shook from the pressure stemming between their clashing cannons.

Kate narrowed her eyes as she arched her back, taking an agonizingly short step forward... then another... pushing her insanely endowed opponent backwards as she marched Anri to the ropes with a glint of determination in her eyes. Anri arched her back as well, but she found herself unable to push back against Kate's heroic mammaries this time!

Kate's confidence began to re-emerge as she watched beads of sweat form on the Asian girl’s forehead as she struggled to match Upton's inspirational offensive. Kate was sweating too, and her strain was about to become apparent to all watching. For as Kate arched her back out more and more, it turned out to be the final nail in the coffin for the durability of her poor brassiere, as at that moment the much-too-small garment she had been wearing could no longer compete with her demands of her beautiful breasts... until...

Beside them, Charlotte and Hitomi were still slamming away... but one woman was getting more exhausted with every frontal assault. Sensing Charlotte's growing exhaustion, Hitomi suddenly leaps forward, slamming her two humongous honkers into Charlotte's as the blonde is easily knocked back into the ropes.

McKinney couldn't stop Hitomi as her proud, American breasts began to mushroom under the unrelenting pressure of the Japanese beauty's huge, indomitable breasts. Char had never come across a woman with a rack half as big as Hitomi's, and no matter what the blonde supermodel tried, she couldn't keep the Asian's humongous hooters from crushing hers completely!

Charlotte panicked when she looked down and saw that her great bosom had virtually disappeared beneath Hitomi's gigantic breasts... and they wouldn't be coming back out! “Oh my gawd... it's hopeless... they're _too big...!_ " she thought to herself as Tanaka's size N boobs devoured her beautiful breasts until they seemed to dissolve into nothingness.

Then suddenly, loud enough for everyone in the ring to hear...

 _SSSSNAPPPP!_ went the thin straps as Upton's bra suddenly broke in half right down the middle, slapping Anri's tits as it flew off Kate's breasts, leaving the blonde's prized assets completely exposed to the crowd as she let out a loud gasp.

Anri smirked, using Upton's momentary distraction to shove the blonde backwards with a powerful breast thrust. Kate stumbled back as Anri retrieved the bra that had snagged between her massive rack, barely visible between her own mountainous breasts. She yanked it out and held it up for everyone to see.

"Now what do we have here?" Anri said with a smirk as she held the garment up to her breasts, the bra completely outsized by the Asian's double J juggs, "I didn't know they bothered making bras this small. Did you find it in the junior miss section?"

Kate's face turned red as she took a step forward as Anri began to remove her own bra, "No!" she yelled trying to snatch the bra back but Anri dodged to the side.

"I've just GOT to try this thing on!" Anri said, raising her voice as she turned to the audience, "Who wants to see me overflow the great Kate Upton's bra!?"

The crowd roared as Kate shouted feeble objections, trying to grab her dismantled bra back from Anri as the Japanese beauty dodged Kate's long reach. But before Kate could try again to retrieve her stolen garment, she found her breasts slammed by the massive breasts of Hitomi Tanaka! Charlotte approached her side, huffing and puffing as her bare breasts were beet red by her devastating titfight against the fabled brunette just moments ago.

As Anri began to put on Kate's bra, Hitomi distracted the two blondes by going at them with everything she had... and she had a LOT to go at them with! Hitomi began to hit them with massive titslaps, showing off a whole lot of titpower that made even Anri's feeble in comparison. Hitomi's breasts proved amazingly strong, tanking the blonde duo's powerful defensive hits to her amazing breasts with little more than a few grunts and groans.

Kate was starting to get cocky and less careful with her subsequent blows. Hitomi decided to focus on just one girl at a time. First, she countered Kate's sloppy attacks with several titslaps of her own, followed by one massive SMACK that knocks the blonde on her ass. She then turns to face Charlotte, landing a devastating full fronted breast slam that sends the blonde stumbling backwards... but Charlotte remained upright!

Hitomi continued to batter Charlotte with one devastating full frontal breast slam after another, the fourth such one was finally enough to knock Charlotte to the mat, the blonde's big tits quaking as she lands on her back. Hitomi then smirked as she stood over Charlotte and Kate... her eyes flashing the blonde's a look that promised no mercy. She took a few steps backward... then set off running before taking a leap and executing...

...the dreaded Jugg-To-Jugg Splash!

Hitomi landed on top of both girls, each of her massive breasts smashing down atop each blonde's pair in a monstrous Double Breast Destruction! Charlotte wailed in agony as Hitomi's single massive tit smashed down onto her smaller, battered, rack; the heavy weight of the Asian's jugg instantly flattened McKinney's proud boobs into twin pancakes and also knocked all the air out of her lungs! Kate fared no better as her rack practically disappeared underneath Hitomi's monster melon, as both girls wailed loudly from beneath their brunette tormentor.

"Come on, girls, puff out those little boobies! Don't give up now, or else it's goodnight!" Hitomi giggled as her breasts caved in those of the blondes. Both Kate and Charlotte gritted their teeth as they strained, feeling the full weight of Tanaka's giant bust bearing down on their prized racks, easily far heavier than any of their previous opponents.

Despite themselves, the blondes tried desperately to arch their backs and push back as hard as they could, but Hitomi's dominating juggs weren't budging! Still, Charlotte tried even harder, managing to briefly lift Hitomi's massive right boob very slightly... which was more than Kate could claim as she found herself unable to budge the Asian's hefty boob even an inch!

McKinney's body shook with the strain as she attempted to balloon her large breasts out further, but Tanaka simply leaned in, crushing Charlotte's once-unbeatable rack back into her chest, forcing Charlotte back down on her ass which had temporarily lifted off the mat as she tried to get as much leverage as she could. As the Americans struggled to escape the epic boob-on-boob pin, refusing to go out in such a humiliating way, Anri had finally managed to get Kate's bra across her tits.

It was embarrassingly tiny in comparison to her massive rack, and the crowd's laughter filled Kate's ears as Anri paraded around in the ill-matched garment for every camera in the room to witness. Kate let out a primal roar as she tried to move... but Hitomi nor her titanic tits would allow her such a request.

"Okay, I'm ready! Let's end these pathetic divas already!" said Anri, holding Upton's bra in place with her hand, the cups not even covering half of her monster boobs.

Anri then took a deep breath and instantly ripped the seams of Kate's brassiere even further as Kate screamed in rage. Anri then dropped the garment beside her and walked slowly over to where Hitomi had both blondes boobie-pinned, and dropped down to her knees to join her fellow Asian, "I bet I can smother mine out before you!"

"Oh, you're on!" Hitomi laughed as each of the Japanese juggernauts took a blonde for themselves, Hitomi straddling Charlotte and Anri on top of Kate.

At the same time, they both lean forward, their enormous bosoms swaying as they completely engulf the blonde's faces with their superior racks. Both Kate and Charlotte struggle and squirm, trying to wriggle their faces to catch even a breath of air. Hitomi grabbed Charlotte's hair, forcing her face further into her enormous tits. There, she holds the blonde's head between her cleavage for what must seem like an eternity for her opponent. After about a minute, Charlotte's body starts to spasm as her limbs flail sporadically, until finally the famed blonde at last goes limp beneath her Asian conqueror.

Just a few seconds later, Anri ends Kate in much the same way.

"Damn, you beat me!" Anri pouted as both ladies laughed. Satisfied, the two Asians walk out of the arena waving to their fans, smirking at the distraught American populace occupying the crowd, as the two blondes behind them were left laying on their backs, breasts bare-naked and bright red for the entire world to see.

Hitomi Tanaka and Anri Okita would soon make their names known as some of the best titfighters the competition had to offer, but their victory tonight would always remain their greatest.

Winners: Hitomi Tanaka and Anri Okita via Breast Smother!


End file.
